The Formation of New Countries
by Heroshi
Summary: What is it like for several of the countries to get married and have kids? Yaoi, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

1 Alliance

"Guten tag England and America," Austria welcomed them to his dwelling to sign the alliance.

"Hello Austria," England replied calmly.

"Hey, wuz up bro!" America exclaimed.

"Um, we will not be talking like that in my house, please." Austria replied.

"こにちはアメリカとさんイングランドさん," Japan greeted them.

"Japan shouldn't you be working on the catering for the ceremony?" Austria inquired rhetorically.

"Sorry オーストリアさん ," he replied obediently.

"Why is he doing the catering?" England pondered.

"He owes me a favor," Austria replied nonchalantly.

"I am here," Germany barged in. "We may now begin the ceremony."

"Yes please before Prussia gets here to interrupt us," Im Young So stated.

***Flash to Amusement Park***

"I can't believe I'm missing a wedding for this," Hungary sighed.

"Weeee, let's go on the roller coaster again!" Prussia exclaimed

***Back to Ceremony***

"Oh, I took care of him with the help of Hungary," Austria replied deviantly.

They then went into the vast elaborately decorated chapel in the rear of Austria's house that housed his pipe organ where the ceremony to create the alliance between England and America was to be held.

"Do you England take America as your lawfully wedded husband und promise to love and to cherish until death do you part?" Germany asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Und do you America take England as your lawfully wedded husband und promise to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Now by the power vested in me by the United Nations and the pope, I now pronounce you gay husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom. Remember to consummate your marriage you two"

"Oh, don't worry we will..." England cut America off.

"You blunder head we don't need our romance spread all across the world."

"Of course honey."

"Ok well everyone please leave my house I'm going to being working on "my invasion of the Swiss alps with Germany and Switzerland," Austria stated.

As England and America got into their car, they heard what sounded like some wild "party" going on inside Austria's house. The drive wasn't extremely long to get to Germany's Bavarian cottage where the two would be having their honey moon since Germany said, "You can use my cottage on the country side of Bavaria since I won't be back to my home for a little while."

"So England what do you think Germany meant when he said he wouldn't be back to his home for a little while?" America pondered.

"Well..."

***Flash to Austria's House***

"Ahhhhhhh! Austria you're quite crazy!"

"Austria can I please stop holding Swissy down."

***Back to the other two***

"We may never know," England concluded as America attacked him.

"Well I guess it's time for us to do what German told us to do," England said seductively.

The two newly weds then began to make their way into the one bedroom of the cottage passionately kissing and leaving a trail of clothing behind them. America then forced England down on his knees. England then gladly began to devour his lover and soon enough they were in bed and began to have some hardcore fun. After America had been pounding England for they both came with America inside of England. It was then that the two newly-weds fell asleep England in America's arms.

The next morning England was awoken by a great force of nausea not even paying attention to the dried cum on him from the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Married Life

America and England made their way up to the door of Germany's where there was a meeting of the countries.

"Previet comrades, England and America," Russia greeted them.

"Hey," America stated.

"You mean hello," England snapped.

"Sorry Iggy's just a little crabby since he's pregnant if you couldn't tell by the belly."

Thawack, "That's what you get for telling my secrets, wanka," England stated to America.

"Oh my gosh, America!" Austria exclaimed.

"What... AHHHHHHH! I'm bleeding."

"Come here and I'll get that fixed," Austria concluded dragging him into the kitchen with the first aid kit.

"Austria, you're quite good at this."

"Well I should be... Switzerland and I are having a child and I'm now going to help take care of Liechtenstein so I'm trying to get good at this," Austria replied.

"Really, when are you due?"

"Me, no Switzerland is about as far along as England."

"Wow, now I know what you meant about invading the Swiss alps."

"Yep we should get back to the meeting."

Austria led America back to the meeting of the countries where they went through the pervious meeting's minutes and then they began to talk about business.

England then stood up and stated, "Well as some of you know I am pregnant with America's baby. I won't be at the next meeting because of this."

Switzerland then stood up as well, "I too am pregnant but with Austria's baby and won't be at the next meeting."

Austria stood up as well, "I won't be at the next to meetings because the next one my love is having our child and the one after that I have to make several music videos to my new albums 'Trespassing' and 'For Your Entertainment."

"Ok since several of our members can't be at the next meeting it's canceled ," Germany stated. "This meeting is now being closed since there isn't anything big that we need to talk about."

America and England then left the meeting and headed to the doctor for England's first appointment. In the waiting room they saw Austria and Switzerland who seemed like the perfect couple and in love.

"England and America, the doctor will see you now," a nurse stated. The two then went back to the examination room where the doctor had England lay down on the table and smeared jelly on his stomach then began to use the ultrasound machine to make sure that the baby is alright.

"Well would you two like to know the gender of your baby?" the doctor inquired.

America and England gave each other a look and then in unison said, "Yes."

"Ok, you're having twins both boys. Here I'll print you our a a picture that shows both of them.

"Well now we have the names for the two, Iggy, Charlie and Aden," America stated. The two then got ready to leave and went out to their car just as Austria and Switzerland were being called in.

Once in the car England began to cry, "America, I can't believe this is happening. I'm just so scared."

"Don't worry honey I'm here and I love you and I'm going to love our children," America replied seeming much more grown up than that morning when he had screamed out that England was pregnant.

The two then drove home and once there they went and sat on the couch in a tender embrace while watching "Sleepless in Seattle" into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

3 Newest Members

England awoke and America not near. England got up and began to walk around the house searching for him but with no luck. It wasn't long though that America came running up to the house that the two occupied and screamed, "Iggy run I'm being attacked!" England then ran and got into their car and drove off to Canada's house but first picking up Sealand up from school. When he finally arrived at Canada's place he was in tears for his lover. The pain began to overwhelm him and Canada tried to comfort him but had no success, so he decided to call several of the other countries to see if they could help. It wasn't long before Germany, Italy, Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Russia to attempt what seemed like the impossible, to comfort England.

"England, he'll be alright. I'd help if I wasn't already preoccupied," Switzerland stated gesturing towards his rather large bulging stomach. It was then that America made his way to the door and came in, his arm was limp and seemed to be broken in multiple places but other than that he was fine.

"Let me fix that up for you..." Austria started but was interrupted Switzerland's cries of pain.

"Aus... I think... Aaaaa, the baby is comming!" Switzerland exclaimed through the pain.

"Austria fix his arm in the car while I drive everyone to the hospital," Germany ordered as the gang began to file into the car he had parked out front.

The ride was full if Switzerland's screams as they drove to the hospital. England was sitting with America's head in his lap while Austria was trying to comfort his lover while also fixing America's broken limb.

They made it to the hospital and Switzerland was rushed to the delivery room with Austria following.

"England," America stated. "I love you."

"I love you too. Also not to disrupt this bonding moment but I think my water just broke..."

"Well at least we're in a hospital, I'll go get a doctor," America then left for a small amount of time to go and find a doctor but then returned with a wheel chair and he and the doctor then took him into a room where he was then put on a bed and was beginning to be prepared for the birth.

"I-I don't think I'm ready!" England exclaimed.

"Well it's a little late for that don't you think..." America trailed off. "I mean you'll make a perfect parent. You raised Sealand on your own so why wouldn't you."

"I guess your right."

"Well England you're fully dilated so you can now begin to push," the doctor stated. It was then that he began to push and in very little time he delivered a healthy baby boy that was then named Aiden. England then began to push again with the contractions coming much more rapidly but the second baby just wouldn't come out. "Nurse clear the room and prepare us for an emergency c-section," The doctor rapidly stated. America was then forced out of the room and the doctor went on with the procedure.

Finally a little bit later England was out and America came to visit him in recovery, "Iggy, I love you. I've named the other baby, Charlie. I can't wait for you to meet both of our children."

"I can't wait to meet them," England said dazed.

"I love you, the doctor said you'll be coming home tomorrow they just want to keep you overnight for observation," America concluded.

***Ten Years Later***

"I Germany am standing before you proud to announce the newest countries of our world. And they are Andreas Edelstein: Slovenia, Charlie Jones: United States Virgin Islands, and Aiden Kirkland: British Virgin Islands. Welcome to the job!"

It was then that the newest countries went to their parents and hugged them: Aiden to England, Charlie to America, and Andreas to a now very pregnant Austria and said, "Thank you for everything."

"I almost forgot," Germany quickly got in. "Yugoslavia, our dear friend, had finally passed after many years of being in a coma an on life support. His funeral will be on Thursday."


End file.
